The present embodiments relate to a radio frequency (RF) resonator.
Radio-frequency electromagnetic oscillations may be excited in RF resonators. RF resonators may also be designated as cavity resonators. RF resonators are used, for example, in particle accelerators for accelerating electrically charged particles.
In order to excite a radio-frequency electromagnetic oscillation in an RF resonator, it is known to generate a radio-frequency power using a klystron or a tetrode, for example, and to transport the power by a cable or a waveguide to the RF resonator and to couple the power into the RF resonator at the RF resonator via a radiation window or an RF antenna. However, very high RF powers may not be obtained with this type of excitation.
EP 0 606 870 A1 discloses equipping an RF resonator with a conductive wall with a plurality of solid-state transistors for inducing a radio-frequency electric current flow in the wall of the RF resonator and thereby exciting a radio-frequency electromagnetic oscillation in the RF resonator. The excitation of the current flow takes place by the application of a radio-frequency electrical voltage via an electrically insulating slot in the wall of the RF resonator.
Use of RF resonators in particle accelerators for accelerating electrically charged particles includes evacuation of the RF resonator to a very low pressure. Electrically insulating slots filled with dielectric material in otherwise conductive walls of an RF resonator may be sealed only with difficulty and in a complex manner.